Dad's Army - Uninvited Guests
Dad's Army - Uninvited Guests is a UK VHS cassette that is released on 1st June 1992 by BBC Enterprises Ltd. Description Quick march (brisk walk) into 3 more classic adventures with Walmington-on-Sea's answer to the SAS . . . Episode Info *'UNINVITED GUESTS' Time to get out the wireless sets - alias cocoa tins and string - for a spot of communication practice. All is calm on the Walmington-on-Sea front until the Warden moves into Captain Mainwaring's office, then things really hot up...literally... *'THE DESPERATE DRIVE OF CORPORAL JONES' Godfrey's got his picnic basket - Home Guard's all set for some proper manoeuvers with real live ammunition. Captain Mainwaring is in his element, until he discovers who their target is... *'THE KING WAS IN HIS COUNTING ROOM' The cheek of Jerry! Bombing Captain Mainwaring's bank right in the middle of his party! Never fear, it's our heroes to the rescue with a little horsey help.. Cast and Credits This is the list of cast and credits to these three episodes of Dad's Army on this video. 'Uninvited Guests' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Cheif ARP Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Rose Hill as Mrs. Cole and Don Estelle as Gerald. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'The Desperate Drive of Corporal Jones' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Cheif ARP Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Robert Raglan as the Colonel, Larry Martyn as the Signals Private and James Taylor as the Artillery Officer. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Film Cameraman: Stewart A. Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Ron Blight. *Film Editing by Bill Harris. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1972. 'The King was in his Counting House' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Cheif ARP Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Edward Sinclair as the Verger, Wendy Richard as Shirley and Colin Bean as Private Sponge. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *Film Cameraman: Stewart A. Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Ron Blight. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1972. Trivia Trailers and info A slide that shows three comedies that are 1."Steptoe and Son - The Piano", 2."Only Fools and Horses - The Second Time Around" and 3."The Dangerous Brothers" to which are also available from BBC Video. Gallery Dad's Army - Uninvited Guests (1992).jpg Category:Dad's Army Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 (announced by Neil Morrissey) Category:BBC Classic Comedy Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:1992 VHS Releases